Of Hawks and Macaws
by Laithejadepeacock.Marcothehawk
Summary: This is my version of Kraft58s final battle between Marco and Blu. Read that first before reading this. All OCS belong to Kraft58.


Hey guys, This is another one shot based on Kraft58s Fall of a hero. This story is supposedly taking place during Blu and Marcos final battle. This also is in the same timeline as my other fanfiction, the pain of loss. Enjoy.

Rose sat outside her hollow admiring the sunrise over Rio. She remembered a time long past, when her father would be sitting there with her watching the horizon. But the man, and the memories were long gone, Marco made sure of that.

Marco. That name sent a chill down the young macaws spine. The way the hate in that hawks eyes could project across an entire room. She still remembered the months she had been kept, in captivity by him. She remembered the cold, lifeless expression etched onto her father's face. Marco had been the orchestrater of her father's demise. At the funeral she saw the expression etched onto the corpse of her father. It was an expression of pure agony, and sorrow. Marco had come to the funeral to gloat about his victory over the macaw. She sighed. She stared up at the sky. "Dad" she asked "If you're up there, know that we will avenge you. And bring peace back to Rio.".

She heard the sound of wings flapping and felt a slight bit of air get pushed onto her back. SHe turned to see her mother land a few inches from her. She put on a fake smile. "Hey mom" she greeted in a somewhat happy tone. "Sleep well?". Jewel eyed rose for a few seconds. She saw right through the young macaws act. "Thinking about Blu again". Rose nodded, allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek. "Don't worry," Jewel tried to comfort her daughter. "He is in a better place now". Jewel gave Rose a heartfelt smile.

Rose couldn't contain her feelings any longer. "He died because of me!" she yelled "if I had just stayed home instead of taking Jade to the city, none of this would have happened. Now he is gone, all because of my arrogance.". "Rose, he laid down his life so that you may live" replied a hurting Jewel. "He wanted you to live a full and happy life.". Rose simply stared at the ground. Jewel put on a smile, "c'mon we should probably go get some food for the family". Rose smiled back, and the 2 birds took off.

* * *

1 hour later

Rose and Jewel landed back in the hollow. Carrying their harvest. 2 mangoes. For 5 hungry mouths. "Sure is hard to find food, now that Marco and his order have been confiscating so much of it.". Rose gave a simple nod in response.

The family of macaws began to dig in. Rose and Jewel feeding on one, Buster, Kinski and Jade feeding on another. After 10 minutes both mangoes were fully consumed. Jewel sat on the edge of the hollow, rocking a sleeping Jade in her arms. She smiled peacefully at the chick. Her children were the last piece of her family left.

She heard wings flapping and looked outside to see a black, blue and yellow macaw. "Rose" Jewel called "a friend of yours is here.". Rose jumped out of the hollow. "Rico!" she greeted. "Ola, amigo" greeted Rico . "Hi Rico" replied Rose "How are you doing". Rose then noticed that the macaw had a cut on his chest. "Rico, what happened?". He was confused for a second before looking at his cut and answered. "Oh, I had a run in with some of Marcos brainwashed guards.". Jewel heard this and sighed. Eversense Marco had taken control, their lives had been nightmares. Food was scarce, hope scarcer.

"Do you need anything?" asked Jewel, wanting to help her daughters friend. "No thank you" replied Rico "just wanted to see how you were doing.". Jewel smiled, touched by how much others cared for her. "We're doing fine". Rico smiled. "Do you want to come inside, Rico" asked Rose, secretly hoping he said yes. "Sure" replied the bird thief. He was headed inside when a ringing sound could be heard cutting through the air. In mere moments a knife lay, embedded in Rico's back. Rico fell to his knees. The bird thief pulled the knife out of his back, he studied it carefully before coming to a conclusion. "Marco" he whispered. Rose rushed to Ricos side. She tried to cover the wound, but was pushed away by Rico. "Rose, grab your siblings and run, marco is here.".

Meanwhile Jewel had put Jade down and now scanned the jungle looking for the person who threw the knife. She saw a black figure. It stood out like a sore thumb among the green canopy. Suddenly the figure sprouted wings and soared towards the hollow. "Rose, behind you!", screamed Jewel. Rose turned and was met with the imposing figure of a hawk.

At that moment, her courage deserted her, she felt like a helpless chick. Marco raised his wing blade up ready to strike down. He swung his blade down, listening to the sound it made as it cut through the air effortlessly, only for the blade to come to an abrupt stop. Rose opened her eyes and saw that Rico had jumped in front of her and had used the knife and his own wing blade to block Marcos attack. "You're never hurting anyone, ever again" yelled Rico. "foolish boy!" replied Marco growling like a wolf "you'll pay for that".

Marco then began a launching a barrage of strikes towards Rico. Rico flipped backwards, evading the hawks blades. Rico landed and bounded forward. He threw his wing out in front of him and managed to strike Marco. Marco was about to attack Rico gain when he was kicked in the back. Marco fell forward. He shook his head and turned around to see Jewel. "Jewel" said the hawk "how nice of you to join in". Jewel glared at Marco "You're going to regret killing Blu". Jewel put herself into her best fighting stance, she held her wings in front of her, she positioned her feet in a position that allowed her to attack or jump on a moments notice.

Rico landed next to Jewel, bearing his blades. Marco laughed. "You think you can beat me?". "I am the most powerful bird to ever live.". As soon a Marco said this he lunge forward. Jewel and Rico got out of the way of Marcos strike. Jewel struck Marcos side with her talon, and then proceeded to bite Marcos leg. After another strike from Marco Jewel flew into the air., Jewel then dived on to the hawks back and clawed the feathers right out of Marco.

Marco winced in pain. He used his talons to grab Jewel and threw her into the hollow. Jewel hit the wall of the hollow with a loud thud, and fell down, dazed and in pain. Marco turned his attention to Rico. The bird thief put on an angry face and charged Marco. Marco blocked the macaws blade strikes. He then used one of his wing blades to attack Ricos exposed flank. Marco let his blade fly through the air, he listened to the sound of the blade making contact with the macaws flesh. Rico was thrown into shock by the strike, his eyes opened wide and a trickle of blood worked its way down from the macaws beak.

He looked down to see the blade embedded in his upper torso. He looked back at Marco, Marco had attached a sinister smile to his face. The hawk pulled the blood covered blades from Ricos chest. Rose rushed to Ricos side, tears in her eyes. Rico fell onto his knees and into the arms of Rose. Rose tried her best to help Rico. Marco laughed, "That boy was a fool, in this world the weak are killed by the strong, the stupid by the intelligent".

Rose glared at Marco. Marco shrugged and walked into the hollow where Jewel lay on the ground. She saw Marco and attempted to get up, but was stopped by a foot being placed on her her stood Marco. Bearing his trademark wing blades. Along with his sinister grin. He held his blades to the macaws neck, pushing ever so slightly. Jewel tried to push him off but could not find the strength to do so. "I must say Jewel" gloated the deranged hawk. "You are an excellent fighter, you certainly lasted longer than that pitiful excuse for a husband of yours did.". Jewel was made furious by the comment. But her attention was drawn to something else.

A shadow was cast over the hollow as another figure appeared at the entrance. "Hey Marco" called the figure "Isn't it rude to talk about someone behind their back?". Marco turned his head to see who had dared insult him, the moment he spotted the figure his jaw dropped. Jewel noted the confusion on Marcos face and too stared at the figure. She could only let one word escape her beak. "Blu?".

Blu stood in front of the 2 combatants. His feathers seemed to be a much paler type of blue and he had specks of dirt on some of his feathers. Jewel noticed that Blu was wielding wing blades, the same kind that Marco had. Blu put himself in a fighting stance, but this stance was an amazing one, he left no blind spots or weaknesses exploitable and kept his eyes locked onto Marco. Suddenly Blu sprang into action. He charged Marco and kicked the hawk off of Jewel. Jewel staggered up and onto her feet. "Jewel" said Blu "get the kids and take them to the aviary, they'll be safe there.". Jewel was about to protest about how they work better as a team, but she was silenced by Blus stare. "Promise me you'll stay alive" Jewel said "Promise me". Blu nodded. "By tomorrow Marco will only be a bad memory". Jewel nodded and flew out to find Rico laying down in Roses arms, bleeding. Rose was crying. Jewel gathered Jade, Buster and Kinski. "Rose we have to get to the aviary," said Jewel "Tulio may be able to help Rico.". Rose simply nodded. She grabbed Rico with her talons and the group flew away, to the aviary.

* * *

Inside the hollow

Marco stood up and eyed Blu with a glare that could kill. "So you somehow cheated death" said the hawk "well, I am going to send you back to the grave so you can act like a good corpse and rot.". "By the days end one of us shall stand, the other shall fall." declared Blu "And I intend to stay standing.". Marco growled and charged Blu. Blu couldn't dodge the attack and was pushed to the wall of the hollow. He did not groan in pain though, he easily returned the favor to Marco by kicking Marco multiple times in the chest, stomach and back. Blu punched Marco, but Blus wing was stopped early. Marco held Blus wing in his talon. Marco smiled and applied bone

shattering pressure to the macaws wing. Blu screamed, he could feel his bones crushing under the force of the hawk. Marco picked Blu up by the wing and threw him onto the ground near the entrance of the hollow. Blu again managed to get back onto his feet. He stared at Marco. "Is that *pant* the best you got" taunted Blu. Marco put on a smile. "Oh, this is the best I have". Marco's wings began to glow a strong orange color. The hawk threw his wings forward and a stream of heat and fire flew forward. Blu put up his wings in a futile attempt to defend himself. The ray of flames knocked Blu out of the hollow, along with burning off some feathers and singing what ever skin was underneath his cerulean coat. Blu screamed in utter pain.

Blu felt the wind against his back as he free fell to the jungle floor. The ground hit him like a concrete wall, knocking the wind out of him and breaking a couple ribs and causing a little internal bleeding. Maroc looked down on the macaw from the hollow.

Surely this must have been the end for the macaw, but to the hawks utter amazement Blu got back up and got into his fighting stance, unsheathing his wing blades. Blu eyed the hawk. Marco glared back. He then unsheathed his weapons. Marco stared at his blades for several seconds, admiring the way the sunlight bounced off the blades. "What a tragedy" he said loud enough for Blu to hear. "I love the shiny look of my blades, too bad I must get them messy with your blood. Marco then dropped from the hollow and landed on his knees, the wind from his landing blew leaves and dirt all around him upon impact with the ground. Marco looked up and saw Blu, he sneered and charged at the macaw. Blu saw this and returned the charge, the 10 foot space between tem was covered in the blink of an eye. Marco jumped up bringing the blades down on Blu.

* * *

Jewel

Jewel was leading her chicks to the aviary for sanctuary and a safe place to lick their wounds. She was telling her chicks about what to do at the aviary when she was interrupted by the sound of someone screaming she stopped and turned around to look in the direction of the scream, suddenly a bright orange light shine in that direction and another scream could be heard. "I think that was Blu" said Jewel, worry tainting her voice. She was about to fly off in that direction but was stopped by Rose. "Mom" she said sternly "if something happened to dad we must face the facts that Marco is too powerful and that we must run away and live far away from here.". Jewel glared at her daughter. Rose knew the look in Jewels face. It was her 'you can not talk me out of this' look. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, go ahead. When you are done playing hero come see us at the aviary". And with that the 2 macaws went their separate ways.

* * *

Blu

Marco and Blus blades met with such force and speed that sparks flew from the blades. The fighting was rapid and fluid. "Last time we fought, you laid slain at my feet. And that is how it's going to end today.

Marco attempted to crush Blu with his bigger size and strength, whereas Blu was trying to use his agility and small size to evade Marcos strikes and when he could strike Marco. Marco tried to stab Blu, but the Macaw dived to his left and attempted to cut Marcos foot. But Marco blocked the attack and instead spun his blades around him. Using his enhanced speed Marco created a vortex, throwing dirt and other debris into the air. Clouding Blus vision. Blu squinted in order to protect them from the dust thrown into the air. He could just barely make out the figure of Marco through all the dust. Blu decided that Marco could not see either.

Blu charged Marco, but did so silently. He was inches away from Marco when the hawk stopped spinning. Blu stabbed his blades forward but was blocked by Marco who then used his talons to claw Blu's side, severing arteries and muscles. Blu screamed in immense pain. He eyed the injury, noting the thick crimson liquid that now seeped from the wound. Blu refocused on Marco, but Marco had retreated about 5 feet back. Blu recognized what the hawk was trying to do. Marco released a trio of fireballs at Blu. Blu jumped and flipped over one, the second one impacted his chest and sent him flying into a tree.

Blu groaned in pain, feeling his feathers being burned off. The blue macaw looked up to see another fireball flying towards him. Blu put his wings out in an effort to stop the ball of immense heat. The ball impacted Blu's wing blades and was deflected towards another tree, blowing it up and leaving it in flaming splinters. Marco went wide eyed. Never before had someone blocked a fireball. Blu smiled. "It would appear *cough* that I have figured out a way to *cough* beat you Marco.". Marco growled, the deranged hawk charged Blu. Marco proceeded to grab Blu by the shoulders and lift him over a hundred feet into the air.

Blu tried his best to escape but to no avail. Marco smiled at the helpless macaw. "Goodbye Blu" he snickered, then Marco released his talons from Blus shoulders. Blu screamed as he fell, due to a broken wing this fall would be… fatal to say the least. Blu looked at Marco, who had just thrown a fireball towards Blu. Blu hit the ground with such force that a storm of leaves flew up around him. Blu shook his head. He had cracked one of his back bones and gained a great many bruises from the fall.

Suddenly Blu felt an intense heat above him. He looked up to see a fireball flying towards him. He could not dodge this attack, Blu braced himself. The heat of the fireball singed his flesh, burned his feathers and caused him to shriek in pain. The fireball dissipated, but the heat had caused the trees surrounding the battle to start burning and cracking. Blu tried to get up but was beat down by Marco, who stood on the macaws chest. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" screamed Marco "I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY TO MAKE YOU SUFFER.". Blu spat in Marcos face and weakly smirked. "Oh you think that's funny" announced an annoyed Marco "how about this?".

Marco took his wing blade and stabbed Blu's left eye. Blu let out a scream like never before, for this was a pain like never before. His scream turned into a growl, "I'll kill you, Marco!". Blu's adrenaline kicked into 12th gear, he pushed Marco off himself with ease and jumped to his feet. Marco jumped up as well. "I hope you remember this moment Blu, for it will be your last!", and Marco began building the biggest fireball he's ever made. It was 5 feet in diameter many times the size of Blu. Blu put one wing in front of him (His other wing was clutching his eye) and breathed in slowly. "The only way I can kill him" He said to himself "Is to burn him with his own power.".

Blu unsheathed his wing blade and watched the fireball closely, looking for the slightest movement to hint at a shot. The forest was silent, except for the cracking of burning trees around them, all Blu could feel was the cold crimson liquid trickle down his body from his various wounds and all Blu could see was the twisted smile of Marco and the flaming ball that was to be one of the combatants ends.

"GOODBYE BLU!" and with that battle cry the fireball was launched at our blue macaw friend. Life was playing in slow motion for Blu, he could see the cinders from the ball fall to the ground. Blu closed his eyes and inhaled one breath of sweet air. He put his wings in front of him and with great difficulty managed to stop the projectile in its tracks. But that was all Blu could do as the ball pushed him back the heat intensified, burning Blus wings as well as his face. He screamed as the flames cooked what was left of his eye and roasted the wounds he held. With a lot of force and struggle, Blu was finally able to reverse the energy of the ball. "C'mon Blu, finish this fight. For you, your kids, your friends and for Jewel. Do it now!".

And with one last push Blu returned the fireball to its sender. Marco had assumed that the screaming was Blus final sounds (He could not hear Blu talk to himself) and was laughing at how easy it was to vanquish his adversary.

"Blu, you were strong but like all before you. You never stood a chance.". Marco turned his back to the fire ball and was about to fly away when he felt something cover his back, something hot. Marco screamed, the fireball had finally caught up with him. For the first time ever Marco felt, fear. He could not block the shot before he was engulfed by the flames. The fireball exploded, draping the jungle with in an orange blanket. Marco fell to the ground with a great _Thud_. Marco lay there, next to knocked out by the blast. Blu began to limp over to Marco, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Every muscle on his body and every fibre of his being were telling Blu to stop and rest. Blu paid no attention to them. He used his wing blades like crutches to support his battered legs. "How could you win?" asked Marco "I had the power of a god." "You were too greedy Marco. You already possessed the strength few birds have. The strength of a hawk. This is your judgement for the torment you have caused the birds of Rio.".

Blu plunged his wing blades into the hawks chest, stabbing lungs, arteries and muscles. Marco did not flinch or scream out in pain, he died silently. Like a warrior. Blu pulled the blood soaked gauntlets out of the hawks chest, the blades dripping with a crimson runoff. He then cut the head off the hawk, for good measure. The head rolled off the torso of the hawk and rolled on the ground for several seconds before resting. Blu took a step back against another tree. He exhaled his wounds finally caught up with him and he collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss. The last thing he saw was a light blue figure landing in front of him. The death angel it seemed had arrived to gather its last harvest. And with that Blu closed his eyes.

* * *

Jewel

Jewel bolted through the sky, like a beam of blue lightning. She saw her hollow, well what was left of it. The wood was charcoal black, puddles of blood gathered on the ground of the hollow, scratches were on the walls and floor of the hollow. Jewel gasped, on the floor lay several blue feathers, stained with crimson patches and black charred edges. She put her head outside of her hollow and saw what looked like a warzone. Trees on fire, smouldering wrecks of structures and the blood and feathers littering the battlefield. The macaw jumped from the hollow and dived for the ground. Upon touching the ground she jumped back up. The ground was hot, smoking even. Questions bounced in Jewels head. _Was Blu on the receiving end of this? How could he survive this? Where is Marco?_

Jewel noticed a tree, not just any tree but a cannonball tree with a gaping hole in it. The edges of the hole were smouldering. _What caused this?_ She was snapped out of her thoughts by an explosion and a flash of light. She turned 180 degrees and saw smoke rising in the distance. "Blu" she whispered and began flying in that direction. Going above the trees she could see just how bad the destruction was. A line of 30 trees had been knocked down. All the foliage crushed and burned. She saw the end of the trail. _That must be where the explosion happened._ She thought. She darted for the clearing landing just outside of it.

The macaw slowly walked into the clearing, moving each foot with a speed matching a sloth. She scanned the clearing. There were leaves everywhere, some burning some fine. In the center of the clearing lied a small crater, filled with blood. Jewel was so focused on her surroundings she forget to watch where she was going and tripped on something. Her head hit the ground. She turned and saw the severed head of Marco lying on the ground. Jewel smiled. Blu had been the victor of their battle. Jewel looked for Blu, but could not see him. She finally saw her mate, leaning against a tree.

"Blu!" she exclaimed and flew over to her mate. She hugged him, but felt no hug back. She took a step back to look a Blu, she now saw the full extent of his damages. He had cuts all over his body, a large cut on his side. His pale Blu feathers were mostly stained crimson. _That cut may have severed an artery._ Blus right wing was bent backwards badly. _Must be broken._ His chest was slightly pushed in, and his eye. Jewel felt a tear roll down her cheek. Was gone. She knelt down to her incapacitated mate. "Blu, please wake up. We need you". She then pulled Blu up and began to take him to the aviary.

* * *

Aviary.

Rico sat on a pillow with his wound sewn up and a life monitor plugged into him. The multi colored macaw continued his struggle to stay breathing. His eyes began to open after an hour. He studied the room he currently was in. He could faintly smell the scent of anesthetic in the air. He looked to his right and saw the figure of rose resting next to him. "Hey, Rose" he said weakly. Rose instantly perked up and jumped to his side. "Hey Rico" she said, tears of joy escaping her turquoise eyes. "The doctor says you will make a full recovery". Rico smiled and tried to get up. He was stopped by a sharp pain. Rico laid back down. Groaning in pain. "Rico" said Rose "I want to say thank you for protecting me. And I kind of lov-".

Rose was interrupted by the doors to the room swinging open revealing Tolio and Jewel. "Mom!" cried Buster and Kinski and the 2 chicks rushed to their mother. Jewel smiled and hugged her young. Her smile faded when she saw Rose next to Rico. She was surprised at the extent of Ricos injuries. "Rico" she started "I am so sorry you had to get mixed up in our families problems.". Rico smiled. "You guys were not the only one who want him dead".

Jewel smiled. "You mean wanted right.". Rico went wide eyed. "M-Marco is d-d-dead?" he asked in amazement. Jewel smiled and nodded. Rose asked her mother. "Mom, who killed him?". "Blu did". But her smile quickly faded, remembering the injuries her mate had sustained. "Is dad okay?". Jewel replied. "You could say that. He is in a coma. Tulio said that the wounds Blu took made Rico look like a scratch.". Rose dropped her smile. Tulio walked in to the room. "Jewel, your mate is starting to wake up.". Jewel practically bounded off of the table and landed on Tulio's left shoulder, Rose on his right.

* * *

Blu

Blu could smell medicinal herbs in the air and the sterile scent of medical equipment. He tried to open his eyes, but his left one screamed out in pain. Blu immediately shut both his eyes. He tried once again, this time only the right eye. Blu tried to look around the room, but upon trying to move his neck a sharp pain crawled down his spine. _Wait, is my back broken?_ Blu tried moving his feet and sure enough a dull pain was felt in his talons, confirming his back was not broken. Blu used only his eye to look around. He was hooked up to all manner of medical machines. The door was to his far left.

Beyond his sight. He felt a brace on his right wing and bandages wrapped all around him. He put his good wing to his left eye, ignoring the pain that shot through his wing as he moved it up. He felt bandages, no moist bandages. _My eye is probably gone._ Blu sighed. He had suffered so much damage. He most likely would not have survived the ordeal if not for the training he received in the afterlife by Amber. "Thank you amber" he said "I could not have done it without you. Remembering how, after his death the spirit had trained him to the point that he could stand toe to toe with the hawk. All the pain was worth it in the end, if it meant freeing his family from the tyranny of Marco.

He heard the door to the room open. He tried to look but failed to do so. He felt a gust of wind blow over him signifying someone had flown over. Blu looked to see Jewel standing next to him, tears in the corner of her eyes. "Jewel" Blu said weakly. Jewel smiled and instantly hugged her mate. "Too tight". Jewel stepped back, not wanting to cause her mate any more pain. Blu looked at Rose and gave a smile, Rose returned it warmly. "Ah Blu" said Tulio "glad to see you. I thought you would be under for much longer than that.". Bu squaked back. Tulio smiled. "Well, your x-ray just finished printing off.

Lets see the extent of your damages." Tulio opened a brown envelope and pulled several black plastic panels out. He walked over to a board and flipped a switch, causing the board to glow. He clipped the prints to the board. Upon examining the x-rays, Tulio gasped. "Blu." he started "It would appear that 5 of your ribs are broken, there is a crack in one of your spinal vertebrae and you are dealing with extensive internal bleeding. And your eye, whatever cut your eye chipped a bit of your skull.". Jewel was shocked to hear all her mate went through, whereas Blu couldn't care less. _He must have known that already._ "Jewel" said Tulio. "I need you to leave so that I can complete the surgery. Jewel nodded and flew out. Not before kissing her mate. "See you later angel" said Blu, smirking. Jewel smiled back.

* * *

3 weeks later.

Blu walked along the floor of the aviary, with Jewel by his side helping him whenever he tripped, or fell. This is one of Blus first days being able to walk. After being in a bed for a month his muscles were weak, and being able to only see out of one eye didn't make things any easier. The metal brace on his spinal cord made it quite awkward to walk. Jewel led Blu out the door of the aviary where his friends were waiting. Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva and their kids were standing on the stairs. "Guys" Blu said with excitement. "Blu!" they all shouted in reply. They rushed Blu, about to hug him but Jewel stopped them. "

Sorry, Blu can barely stand. Much less get tackled." Their friends nodded in acknowledgement. One of Raphael's chicks, Carlos asked Blu a question. "Uncle Blu why are you wearing that silly eyepatch?". Eva slapped the back of Carlos' head. "Be nice". Blu sighed and replied. "Well carlos if you must know, Marco stabbed a knife into it during our fight,stabbing out my eye.". Carlos looked down. He felt embarrassed for having asked such a question. "Blu" Nico asked "We were talking with rose and we decided that whenever you're better we should throw a party in honor of your revival and victory over Marco". Blu smiled. "That sounds like a plan". The group spent the rest of the day inside the aviary, letting Blu tell his story about how he defeated Marco. "Now that's poppin" exclaimed Pedro. "Yeah" added Nico "You're a celebrity all over rio". Nico then struck a pose. **Blu, The Saviour of Rio!** Blu laughed at the title.

The door to the room opened a little, causing all the birds to turn their attention to the door. In came Rose and Rico. "Hi Rose" said Jewel "How has your day been?". "Good" replied Rose "Rico and I went to Ipanema Beach." "All the birds kept asking if she was Blus daughter" Rico added "They wanted to say thank you for killing Marco". "Well I guess that means that when I do go to Nico and Pedros club they better raise security".

"We already have" answered Pedro. "After the last stunt you pulled when you were there.". Blu frowned remembering what he did while under Marcos spell. Blu instantly hid his frown. "I just want to say thank you. You guys were willing to risk your lives to save me from being Marcos slave for eternity.". Raphael smiled. "That's what friends are for, right?". Blu nodded. He looked at the clock. It read 9:30 PM. Jewel noticed this also, "Sorry guys, it's getting late. We better start getting ready for bed.". Their guests nodded and left for their own respective hollows. Blu and Jewel cuddled together in their hollow in the breeding chamber. And were soon engulfed in the sweet release of sleep.

* * *

1 week later,

Hundreds of birds crowded outside of Nico and Pedros club. They were here for one reason: to see their saviour, Blu. In the middle of the crowd a red carpet had been drawn out from the sidewalk to the entrance of the club, on both sides birds stood waiting for the arrival of their guest of honor to arrive. "Look up there!" exclaimed a scarlet macaw. The entire crowd looked up at the sky to see a female blue macaw and her one eyed mate land on the sidewalk. Blu stared at the crowd. He tried to stay calm, all the newfound fame was not being well taken by Blu. "don't worry" he said to himself quietly "they can't follow you inside".

Blu walked along the red carpet with a small limp, the metal bar in his spine made sure of that. The crowd threw flowers at Blu, one petal from a flower went into Blus mouth. He instantly spat it out. Jewel laughed. "Just like that time on the trolley". Blu smiled remembering their trolley ride during their time chained together. Blus attention was drawn to a scarlet macaw chick, gazing at Blu with open eyes. Blu decided to make the chicks day. He walked over to the chick and kneeled down to him. The birds surrounding the He held out his wing "High five?". The chicks eyes became bigger.

The chick returned the high five. "What's your name?" asked Blu in a friendly tone. "R-R-Rapper" replied the chick stammering. "Well Rapper, enjoy the Party." and with that he allowed the chick and his parents to enter the club. "Thank you" yelled the chick. "Well well well" said Jewel "I think that lil guy is happy." Blu looked at his mate and smiled. For the first time in over a year the 2 lovebirds could enjoy a night together. Blu walked up to the front door of the club and parted the doors, "Ladies first". Jewel smiled and walked in, with Blu following close behind. Blu was surprised by the club. It was next to empty, barring Raphael's family, the scarlet macaws Blu let in, Rico and Rose, the band on stage and a few other birds.

There were no bright lights, instead the roof had been opened to allow the moonlight into the club. The band began to play a slow song, "May I have this dance?" Blu bowed down and held his hand out like a true gentlemen. "You may" replied Jewel. Blu took Jewel to the dance floor and began to dance with her. "Where did this gentlemen Blu come from?" she asked. "Well, you do bring the best out of me my angel." replied Blu. The two danced together, spinning the other one around and occasionally throwing the other in the air. Blu was entranced by his wifes feathers, the way the moonlight glistened off of her and the way her eyes could outshine the sun. The movement of the dance was not as fluid as it used to be due to Blus limp. "Hey, lovebirds". Blu looked and saw Nico flying over. "Any requests for songs?" asked the canary. Blu thought about it before giving a song name. "Could you play the chain by Fleetwood Mac?". "Sure thing" and Nico flew over to the Ipod sitting next to the stage. He went to youtube and searched up the song, upon finding it he plugged in the speaker and pressed play.

Link for song:  watch?v=JDG2m5hN1vo\

As the song started Blu began to sing

Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise

Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies

Blu:

And if you don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain

(Never break the chain)

And if you don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain

(Never break the chain)

Blu and Jewel

"Listen to the wind blow, down comes the night"

"Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies"

"Break the silence, damn the dark, damn the light"

Blu

And if you don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain

(Never break the chain)

And if you don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain

(Never break the chain)

And if you don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain

(Never break the chain)

[Guitar solo]

[Outro]

Chains keep us together (run into the shadows)

Chains keep us together (run into the shadows)

Chains keep us together (run into the shadows)

Chains keep us together (run into the shadows)

Chains keep us together (run into the shadows)

As the song finished Blu and Jewel shared a passionate kiss. The small audience that had gathered to watch them dance and sing applauded. Both blue macaws were panting. The humidity in the air had made that dance feel like they just sprinted for a couple kilometers. The 2 macaws walked to bar of the club to get some refreshments. The bartender (a scarlet macaw named Leo) looked to see the 2 lovebirds walking towards him. "Hello" said Leo in a deep voice. "What would you like on this fine evening?". Blu thought for a little bit. "I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea". The bartender nodded. "And you miss?". Jewel looked at the bartender. "I'll have the same". Leo nodded and walked away to prepare their drinks.

"So my lovehawk" started Jewel "why did you pick that song?". Blu smiled "well, to show you that even after all this time the chain that held us together when we first met has not broken, it has only gotten stronger.". Jewel nuzzled her head into Blus chest lovingly. "Well here are your dri-" Leo started. "Oh I am sorry, am I interrupting something?". Blu looked at Leo "no, you're not". Leo sighed in relief and handed the macaw couple their drinks.

Blu made a toast. "I would like to give a toast, to the death of Marco and freedom of Brazil!". Everyone raised their drinks "Cheers!". And with that toast the rest of the evening was spent partying and bonding with loved ones. Blu and Jewel enjoyed the night, making up for the year of time they lost. And the citizens of Rio will live happily for an eternity to come.


End file.
